The Tiger and the Lion
by XxXGreeneyesxXx
Summary: Bella Marie Black is back from La Push were she was hiding for her safty. What happens when she comes back but she not the only ones...Sirus is alive and Bella's father! Not E/B
1. Bella Black

**Well there the first chapter of "The Tiger and the Lion." I hope you like my story this is my first crossover. :) Leave me a review when you get to the bottom**

**I don't own anything! And Edward is not the Lion.**

* * *

I closed my eyes as I whipped the tears from my eyes. I was saying good bye to my uncle Billy. Him and his son had been taking care of me while I hid from the Dark Lord-Lord Voldemort. My father Sirius was part of the challenge to say the world from falling into the Darkness.

I have a somewhat brother but I love him, he just doesn't know it. While my father was in school he meet Harry's father and since then they were best friends. Lily-Harry's mother and my mother Mary were inseparable. And then when each of them got married they were both happy.

Soon around the same time our parents became pregnant. My father and I use to lie in bed as he retold the story where everyone thought that Lily was going to lose Harry.

I guess Lily and my mother were home alone and at 8 ½ months they were huge. They were watching muggle movies when Lily felt contractions. So the pregnant whale that was my mother had to take care of her while the guys tried to rush home.

But they were able to save Harry and a little while later I was born. Harry and I immediately had a connection that no one could understand. When were younger we use to hold hands.

Everyone said we were brother and sister but I didn't think of Harry that way. I thought of him as the man I loved. But now after saying a year in La Push I knew Harry wouldn't want me. Not with my broken heart.

But anyways…when Harry and I were a little over a year old Lord Voldemort came and attack Harry's house. Me and my mother happened to be there. My father was trying to help the order and had been out for a week according to my uncle Remus.

Voldemort attacked the house and killed not only James but Lily and my mother. And then Voldemort tried to kill Harry and me at the same time but it rebounded and hit him.

Well now it just Harry my father and I but we seem to be ok, until Voldemort used my blood and Harry's to rebuild himself.

But then Voldemort how usually was more after Harry then I, started coming after me more and more. I had to have guards with me at all times and couldn't even go to the loo without someone being out the door.

So my father thought it was best if he sent me to live with his brother in the states. And that's when I fell in love with a vampire.

He was beautiful but not like any other vampire isn't. He had golden eyes which meant he ate from animals instead of muggles. He had bronze hair and was tall maybe 6 foot 2.

But him and his family of vampires left me. He left me in the woods to die. And as I stand in the woods ready to start my last year at Hogwarts.

A portkey appears next to me. Since _he_ left on my seventeenth birthday I could do magic while away from school.

Grabbing onto the porkey I was sent into the middle of the office of Albus Dumbledore. The man that was like my grandfather.

"Ah Bella beautiful as usually." I blushed a little and looked around the office that seemed to house Harry and I a lot.

I saw the sorting hat and smiled at it. Fawkes was in the corner like always, just watching. Then I saw them. My best friends, my father, and my godfather. I ran towards the first one I saw. Who just happen to be my godfather.

"Uncle Moony!" I hugged him as tight as I could, and it was weird besides Jake I hadn't been around too many werewolves just vampires.

"I missed you cub." I smiled and kissed my godfather's cheek.

My father took my from his best friends arms and he swung me around. The tears started then. For almost a year I had pretended that my uncle was my father. And right now I was aching a broken heart and wanted to be held by my father in hopes he would beat _him_ to a pulp-if that was even possible.

My father was the kind of man that could love anything and could hurt you if you hurt the ones that he love loved. So I didn't plan on telling him about my little adventure during my time away.

Next I hugged my best friend that's a girl Hermione. She rocks and is smart and cool too when she isn't being stuck up.

"I missed you 'Mione." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I let go of Hermione and hugged the red haired giant. "Is that's Ronny Poo? No…it can't be he's too tall to be my Ronny Poo…" I joked before Ron tackled me in a hug. I smiled and sniffed his smell. He smelled like fresh air, and cinnamon.

Pulling away from Ron I looked at the man that I loved since birth. Soon the tears started to fall. I ran towards him and fell into his arms. I was now sobbing.

"Shh Bells…what's the matter?" Harry rocked me in his arms and I just kept sobbing.

"Don't leave me…you can't leave me…too…" I sobbed out. I could feel everyone's curious stares but then there was a knock on the door. I turned so that I was on Harry's side my face buried in his chest.

"Ahh…it's nice to see you again old friend." The man that was like my grandfather said.

"It's nice to be back Albus." Wait! My head snapped up and I stared into the eyes of the golden vampire. Suddenly my wand was out and pointed at them. They had broken my heart and now I was going to hurt them.

"Isabella what are you doing!?" My father yelled. I stalked towards the Cullens and soon my wand was in the throat of _him_. His bronze hair fell into his eyes. The eyes that were staring at me.

"Bella don't do this…Please Bella don't do this!" Edward begged. He hadn't known I was a witch and one of the most powerful ones at that.

"Don't call me that bloodsucker! Only people who _love_ me get to call me that! And I guess that's not you is it? 'Cause you left me in the middle of the bloody forest!" I pressed harder into his garnet skin.

"He did what?!" My father, Ron, and Harry yelled.

"Tell them _Edward_! Tell them how you left me for dead!" Soon there was a spell on the tip of my toung. "Inc…" Before I could continued Alice's had clamped on my mouth. Spinning around with all my extra strength I changed into my Animagus. A giant tiger was where Bella Black use to be. I growled at Alice and Jasper pulled Alice behind him to protect him.

"Bella…" A voice said next to me and then I felt a hand on my fur. I turned my head and looked at Harry. His green eyes stared at me and before I knew it I was back to a human Bella.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" My father growled now in Edward's face.

"Daddy…" I cried, my father's head snapped towards me. He fell to the ground next to me holding me to him.

My father's long black hair fell slightly in my face but I didn't care. I hugged him tighter.

"What did you do!" Remus my godfather yelled. I could feel the pull of Dumbledore trying to get into my brain.

I stood up and brought my wand to my temple. Slightly extracting the memories I placed them into the Pensive. Everyone except myself placed themselves in front of the little bowl.

It took the awhile to go through all my memories, there were a lot. And as suddenly as they went in they came out.

All my friends were growling at Edward. Even Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Esme were too.

"How could you do that to her Edward!?" Emmett yelled crouching down to attack Edward. Harry was next to Emmett in a second wand out and pointed at Edward.

My mind was spinning, I couldn't think of anything before I started to sway. I fell to the ground before anyone could catch me.


	2. I'm not her!

My connection with the man that killed my mother was very different from the one that Harry had with the same man. Harry's was in a way simple he could see what Voldemort wanted him to see with a few slip ups here and there. And at times Harry could sense the Dark Lord's heavy emotions, but that was it. His connection to Voldemort was just that while I myself had something that made my life terrible.

My connection was one that was with me at all times. Not only did I always have Voldemort's emotions in the back of my mind, every night I had a vision of either was Voldemort was doing or did. I have seen my mother's death more times than I would like to admit. It wasn't a pleasant sight might I tell you.

But at times when I was at a low point energy wise I could see through Voldemort see what he was going at that moment.

It was afull the things I saw, many said that Harry and I have seen more death than some Death Eaters. And for Harry that wasn't true but for me it was because I watched the deaths myself. And I hate it! I hate Voldemort for doing this to me! I hate Edward for not loving me! I hate my father for not protecting me! And I hate my mother for leaving me alone.

I have learned over the years to build up my shields, try to keep Voldemort out. But it didn't work. It worked at keeping Edward out though, so maybe it wasn't all bad.

"This is all your fault leech!" A new voice said. One that was oddly familiar. One that I now realized was my cousin Jake. Jake wasn't a wizard but he was a werewolf. But he wasn't one like my Uncle Remy. No instead he was more of a shape shifter. That just happened to be a werewolf.

"Shut it morgel." At this I could hear Dad, Jake and Remy growl. Hehe bet Edward forgot about them.

"Jake?" I groaned out figuring how to use my lips and vocal chords.

"Finally Bells! Man I thought I was going to have to grab one of those sticks and bang you on the head with it."

Nice Jake, "Shut it Wolf boy." I slowly opened my eyes and could now see that everyone was crouded around me.

"Back up everyone I need to check Miss Black out." As Jake saw Poppy he sat down by my head and leaned down so he was by my ear.

"_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
doh doh doh  
I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
doh doh doh  
And then the witch doctor he told me what to do he told me_"

Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang

I started laughing at the muggle song and Dad cracked a smiled while everyone else was confused. I smiled at Jake and petted his head.

"Good doggy." I said in a really kiddish voice.

Jake held back a growl before pointed a finger in my face. "It's a witch! Burn her!" This was out joke we always did it.

"Ok Miss Black you are free to go, but! I hope not to see you again any time soon!" Poppy said glaring at me. I smiled and stood up. Dad grabbed my elbow making sure I didn't fall again.

"Dad I'm fine you heard the woman!" I groaned.

My father made a comment I have never heard from his mouth before, "You are so unlike your mother." He said it so that he thought I didn't hear him. But I did. I spun around and faced him.

"Well so what!? I'm own person! Or did you not see that when I have nightmares about her death!" And with that I ran away from my father, friends and everyone else.

It had to have been an hour before anyone found me by the lake. I turned and saw Forge or Gred coming towards me. One Weasley twin on each side of me.

"Bella will you—."

"Talk with us?" They always finished the others sentences and it was kind of annoying but we all got use to it.

"He always compares me to mom. I'm not my mom, I'll never achieve what she did. She was such a great Auror and I'll never be that good." I sighed.

The twins sighed and stared at me for a moment. "Bells you can't expect him not to, from what we heard you act just like her." Fred said speacking in a full sentence for once.

"But I'm not her! Why can't anyone see that!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"Because he misses her Bells, and you remind him of what he's lost through this war." Fred said strocking my brown hair.

I leaned my head on Fred's shoulder while putting my feet on George's lap.

"Doesn't he know I miss her too?" I whispered into Fred's neck.

"Of course he does love, just like Harry misses James and Lily." George said taking one of my hands. Though the twins were goofs they listened to me a lot.

"I missed you guys." I said hugging Fed before moving to George.

"We missed you too."

* * *

**How did you like it? Let me know!**

**I need a beta anyone that knows spells well and is good a grammer let me know!**


	3. Please read

Ok so it's been forever since I updated and I want to but I have no idea what to do anymore. So please review and help me write more to this story 'cause I would love to finish it and make you all happy.

Greeneyes


End file.
